


4 stressed members, 1 stressful night

by GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, Didn't want to make a note so just crammed that in my tags, Dongho best hyung, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, MAYHEM goes through a lot because when do they not, MAYNIACS also go through a lot because when do we not, Minsoo best leader, Self-Harm, Smoking, WYLD and Daehyun best members, Wish me luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount
Summary: Literally just 4 stressed members in 1 stressful night, what's new.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone, Kang Dongho & Everyone, Kim Daehyun & Everyone, Lee Minsoo & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	4 stressed members, 1 stressful night

Minsoo always fantasized about the whatifs. 

'What if I never had a brother.'  
'What if I was friends with my brother.' 'What if I was good enough for my brother.'

'What if I was good enough for anyone.'

Every night, even though he should be sleeping to catch up for the busy days ahead of him, he stayed awake fantasizing about being good enough for once in his life.

He'd always gets on average 5, maybe 6 hours of sleep. Maybe less, but he learned to function that way. He had to now. He used to stay up gaming to distract himself from all of the things stressing him out, and it worked. But that was before, and this is now. Where his stress before was nothing compared to recently, which exhausted him so much already that he had no choice but to stay in bed hours on end thinking of so so so many things at once.

Then he wakes up to the world of reality, where he has to lead 3 not-so-easy-to-work-with members in a not-so-easy-to-guide-through company. 

He shouldn't be here.

Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to be apart of Sa1nt. Is their company as intimidating as High Class? Do they always feel this tired and worn out after every concert, or is Mayhem just weak.

Don't get him wrong, he loves Daehyun, Dongho and Jaewon. But sometimes he wonders what success feels like. Besides, Jaewon's scandles are one of the main reasons this rookie group is pretty well known. And Minsoo doesn't even know the 3 that well. With Jaewon always going clubbing, Dongho preferring his alone time with his cat, and Daehyun always going out busking, that just leaves Minsoo to his games.

He often wonders if he can change it. If it's his fault as the leader, that they are so distant. He always sees Sa1nt comfortably laughing and enjoying each other's company, and can easily see their closeness from a picture he saw of them on a billboard once. (Not that he spends his free time to study up on his brothers group to see how he can better himself or anything.)

Minsoo did remember a time where he was so dedicated to becoming an Idol that he would stop at nothing to achieve that dream. But once he figured his brother was better than him at it, that dream died away. He wonders what his dream is now... to beat his brother? No, no, he still wants to be an idol, right? It's not like if Minsung became a well renowned, organised and successful rancher, he'd also try out the ranching business to keep the sibling rivalry going.

Right?

But Minsoo knew was only popular because of Minsung. Minsung was the leader of Sa1nts, but was Minsoo the 'leader of Mayhem'? No. He was just Minsung's g*da*n younger brother. Fans either knew Mayhem from Jaewon's scandals or being loyal fans of heckin Lee Minsung.

Was this really all about Minsung? Was he letting his brother win, just by not focusing on his own dying dreams.

And for the first time in a while, Minsoo stoped fantasizing about the what ifs, and started thinking about what was really prevalent.

He was a terrible leader.  
A terrible friend.  
A terrible person.

Too selfish to care about anything else than beating someone who doesn't even acknowledge him.

Too selfish to help lead the 3 people in his life that should play a bigger role, but are only extras in his low rating movie.

And those 3 people would probably help him if he just opened up a little more, but that involved trust. Which involved getting close enough to them to even have trust between them.

And he hated himself for it. He hated himself for constantly getting mad, for always blowing up and having a temper with the shortest fuse known to man kind. He hated how he used his only 3 friends to project his failures and shortbringings on, and involving them in this. He hated how he knew that he was overworking his poor band mates and being so incredibly rude and annoying, just to hopefully best his brother.

Minsoo was dragging those 3 down with him, and he hated himself so much.

He shouldn't have yelled at Jaewon like that, he shouldn't have told him to "Stop going clubbing, or whatever the h*** you do, and get over here AND PRACTICE. We're sick and tired of you JAEWON."

He didn't know Jaewon would look at him with such sad yet obedient eyes, as he went where Minsoo directed him, waiting for further instructions... Minsoo should have stoped there, but he didn't.

He shouldn't have taken Jaewon's coffee away, the only thing keeping him functioning and sane, the only thing not making him look dead inside.

He shouldn't have been so forceful, hiding the Maknaes guitar like he did. Daehyun had been so worried about Tayler, and it was all Minsoo's fault. He was the reason Daehyun was so panicked, because his guitar is so important to him.

Minsoo was controlling the Maknaes life in other ways too, telling him how his busking and hanging with Friends is not as important as some dumb competition. How could Minsoo have been so cold.

And Dongho had done nothing wrong, yet Minsoo was still controlling his schedule to the best of his ability. Now that the leader thought of it, the eldest had been the most patient out of all of this, and even tried telling Minsoo to tone it down. But the short tempered boy only yelled at the elder in return. He wasn't being respectful at all.

He just wanted to be a good leader, but he was failing horribly.

Minsoo should have apologized sooner, because now it's 4am and he's sure all of them would hate a sobbed pitiful apology at this ungodly hour.

He hated himself so much, so so much and he was always conscious that he was doing things wrong, but never stoped. He never stoped being such a terrible piece of trash, and wow he really hated himself.

All these self loathing thoughts became overwhelming as Minsoo shattered into a million pieces. He started heavily crying, curled up in his pillow, hoping that no one would hear him though these thin walls. He'd realised how foolish he's been, getting mad at the wrong people, and thinking about how he was just a screw up. 

His mother should have stoped at 1 son.

\---

This wouldn't be the first time Jaewon had a breakdown in the bathroom.

This wouldn't be the first sleepless night, where Jaewon regrets every decision made, and wondered what in the heck to do from here.

Nor would this be the first time he stared at his reflection looking blankly at the monster he agreed to make, or the idol he has yet to create. Looking so dead inside, with no emotion in front of that mirror, yet on the inside he was so afraid and sad and lonely and screaming for another life that wasn't this.

And this definitely wasn't the first time he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Every time he thought he would please the CEO, the cruel man would just point out more things the idol had screwed up on.

He'd demand more and more false content from the poor boy, forcing him to get out more, telling him to "have some fun." The phrase may have seemed caring, but the tone of his voice said otherwise.

On top of the constant abuse from his CEO, Jaewon would have a busy schedule ahead of him, trying to perfect his dancing, rapping and vocals to the point of exhaustion every night.

He wanted to believe he was improving, but he always got the same negative responses from MAYNIACS.

'the red heads only in here cuz of his visuals. He can't even dance lmao'

'wyld probably slept his way into this band, he has no talent other than seducing girls.'

'Stay away from the red one, he's a terrible idol, and an even more terrible person."

He wanted to believe he was helping his band members, but there was just this unspoken tension between them, that Jaewon didn't know who he was helping anymore.

Fans would tell him how much better the group would be without him, and it was nights like this where he believed every word they said.

Even the ones where they told him to k*ll himself.

He wasn't dancing hard enough, he wasn't workout out hard enough, eating enough, still drank too much coffee, he simply wasn't enough.

"Stop going clubbing, or whatever the h*** you do, and get over here AND PRACTICE. We're sick and tired of you JAEWON."

The leaders words echoed in his head.

"We're sick and tired of you JAEWON."

Not sick and tired of it but more precisely you.

Just salt in the wound at this point.

But at least the rest of what the Leader said was something Jaewon could laugh at in a sick and twisted way.

Because Jaewon hated clubbing. Wyld should be who Minsoo was after. Wyld was in a meeting with the CEO yelling at him about not giving him what he wanted.

But as the red head looked in the hand held mirror, smirk still evident on his face, he couldn't help but see the clear description of WYLD.

And it creeped him out so much to see every ounce of WYLD staring back at Jaewon. He was becoming more present every day, and it terrified Jaewon.

He looked up in the sink mirror then back in the handheld mirror in his shaking hands, wondering if there was any bit of Jaewon left in him at all.

Dull Empty eyes stared back at a monster, before glass shards scattered across the floor. Some had stuck into his now bleeding knuckles, from the force of his punch. 

And wow did it feel good.

Once that thought crossed his mind, he looked at himself infront of the non shattered, sink mirror, horrified.

He just hurt himself...  
On purpose...  
And he liked it.

This was however the first time Jaewon had ever intentionally harmed himself.

Even if it was out of impulse.

But it wasn't Jaewon who punched the mirror, it was Wyld right? Jaewon would never intend to hurt himself.

But that thought scared him more, because it was proof he was becoming something he never wanted to become.

He looked down at his injured hand, dropping the now useless handle of the mirror once serving purpose to look at closer details of the face... before completely crumbling under his weight, and sliding to the floor, knees to his chest with his very red hand gripping his very red hair. He didn't care if it hurt. All of this red made him sick. 

He closed his eyes, as the tears leaked out. 

For the first time in a while, he let himself cry, never quite allowing himself to have a full breakdown until tonight. He'd had too many days staying in this bathroom to have the same thoughts he was having, but have nothing happen but for him to stare idoly at the mirror for an hour, before departing to bed like nothing happened.

He supposed the thoughts were too loud today because tonight he just didn't know who he was. Wyld would never be caught crying on the bathroom floor, so maybe he was the same pathetic Jaewon he always has been.

The same pathetic Jaewon who'd never been enough.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

\---

Daehyun was at the table staring off into space.

He hadn't meant to, he just...

What good is he to MAYHEM anymore?

Daehyun wasn't one to let things get him down easily, let alone other people's not-even-remotely true hate comments every now and again. But someone who should have known him better, who should be his brother, who was the leader for an authoritative reason, was now the reason Daehyun started feeling self conscious.

'You cAre aBouT buSking mOre thaN you cAre abOut US!"

'sTop hanGing oUt wiTh yoUr fRiendS, yOu hAve Work to do.'

And maybe sadness was the wrong emotion to describe this all. Maybe it was some sort of anger that he had. Maybe it was frustration from not understanding it all. Above everything, confusion was most present.

He knew Minsoo was stressed about winning that competition, but Daehyun was starting to think more and more about what Minsoo had said.

Daehyun felt that he was only good for his busking, sure being an idol was great and all, but he always stressed they weren't getting anywhere with it, maybe if they split up he could get more into busking....

But to just let it all go for Minsoo's sake made him sad... No mad, it was mad.

And his friends were a whole different story.

He should be allowed to hang with whoever he wants, but usually when he ran into someone he knew in the past, it meant trouble for him. He hadn't had the smoothest friendships with people, and he was hoping he could confide in his members.

Call him selfish but sadly Daehyun doesn't feel the safest around his members. Minsoo's a short tempered, bossy child. Dongho's a cold, intimidating elder. And Jaewon, with all his scandals and all... Daehyun just felt like a woman should be treated right. And he doesn't exactly know what Jaewon does on his free time, but the Maknae has a strong opinion against playing with women's emotions like that.

It wasn't anger Daehyun was feeling, it was fear. He was scared of his Hyungs. He was terrified to be here. He did not like it here.

He was the Maknae for crying out loud. He should feel safe with his hyungs. He should be able to confide in them when the world is too much for his young self. He sold his soul at a young age hoping that he'd make friends along the way. He got rid of his last self for what? 3 very closed off elders with some performance abilities yet no socialising skills? 

And Daehyun should be mad they didn't take care of him more, but his far too big heart told him that was the selfish way out. So instead he felt scared and sad, and very very lost on the correct feelings to feel.

He really should start busking again, as a buffer... Just in case.

So he found himself staring off into space, feeling so little and unprepared for what the future holds, until someone snapped him back into reality.

\---

That someone was Dongho, who came back inside at around 4 AM expecting everyone to be asleep by then. 

This was very much not the case.

The previous day had been very long for everyone. For the past few weeks everyone had been on edge from vocal practices, dance, and Minsoo's constant nagging about training for the competition.

Only for them to loose the competition in the end, and Minsoo to totally flip out yet again.

Dongho had had enough.

He tried asking Minsoo about it, telling the Leader that it was okay for him to talk to them, because honestly he just didn't understand the silver haired boys motives most the time, and he really would like to understand.

Because Dongho knew he was the easy one. Knew that the others had their own secrets and stayed very closed off from him, from everyone. He tried to make the 3 open up, yet where's his medalion for being so incredibly patient for trying so hard for them? But he knew he'd never get one because he'd always get shut out. He kept trying anyway.

Only for him to ALWAYS be shut out, although he really shouldn't have been too surprised. Like they would ever trust the eldest enough with any of their problems anyway.

'Are they really that scared of me or are they just scared to let their secrets go?' Dongho thought.

After everyone went to bed, Dongho couldn't deal with anyone tonight and went outside for a walk.

He wondered what kinds of things attributed to where they were today, as he puffed a drag of his cigarette.

He had stoped that habit years ago. If you could even call it a habit.

He wouldn't call himself addicted to smoking, but every now and then he'd find comfort in the grey paper like objects. He just has 1 box of 12 that would last a year or 2. He really has quit. He's not sure why he had some anymore, maybe because of nights like these.

Nights where it seems that questions never get answered, and when you try and think about the answer, it just leads to more questions.

He tried, he really did try to help the others, but they were just so dense, and never went to him for help. He just seemed useless. But he was just so patient and tried over and over again to be there for them, to be the one to listen to them, that it really hurt when he was shut out by all of them. It stung a lot.

Watching everyone suffer with their own inner problems, while he just felt slightly alone felt selfish, yeah, sure. But he doesn't know how much more he will let the others just brush him off, until he will snap.

He has a role in everyone's life too, he's trying to help, and they're making it difficult. He was the elder, and it felt like it was his job to fix the broken areas and be someone the others could confide in. But it's anything but that. 

They're scared of him. He's almost certain of it. And it hurt to know he wasn't someone they could trust..

He wasn't heartless afterall.

When Dongho started shivering after running out of his 2nd cigarette, he decided he should go home.

He expected everyone to be in bed at this hour, but then again... this day was very long. 

He heard a noise from, not his bedroom, Hmm not the other bedroom, not the kitche... Daehyun?! What was Daehyun doing in the kitchen! And why did he look... scared.

"Daehyun, ar... Are you okay?" Dongho cautiously moved over to the counter Dae was zoning off at, and sat down by him. The Maknae didn't even make a move of recognition to the elders voice, so Dongho snapped infront of his face and shouted "AYE, DAE."

"AH. Hyung!" Daehyun snapped out of his thoughts looking at the man easily towering over him who shouted something but the blonde wasn't listening, terrified that his Hyung caught him up.

"What are you doing up Daehyun?" Dongho said in the softest manner, hoping for Daehyun to open up. To say something.

"What time is it, Hyung?"

Not quite the answer Dongho expected yet he still took a quick glance at his phone, blinding him in the dark contrast. "3:24 AM" He squinted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I .. w..why are you up, Hyung?" Dae just now smelt the smoke from his Hyung, but was too scared to confront him about anything. He once caught Dongho smoking when they were trainies, and Dongho reassured him he only smokes when things get overwhelming.

"I went on a walk once I thought everyone went to bed, guess I lost track of time. Then I come back to..." Dongho would have continued, but just then they hear a shatter, then a thud, and then... Ah it was that same noise earlier... It was crying, Someone Was Crying.

They both got up from the kitchen counter and immediately ran to the noise of their distressed member. It was the bathroom they were trying to get into. It was locked, and they had no way to get in. The sobs just got louder, and they had a feeling they knew who it was.

"JAEWON, OPEN THE DOOR." The eldest said, figuring out who it was by the sounds of his whimpering.

"Hyung." Daehyun said, looking at the eldest with worried pleading eyes, uselessly knocking and scratching at the door, tears begging to fall from his pained face. His Hyung was hurt, and they couldn't help him.

"Go wake Minsoo, have him help." Dongho said panicked and rushed, still harshly rattling the door handle at a loss of what to do, praying that the leader would have a real solution than breaking down the door.

Daehyun nodded swiftly before making a mad dash to his hyungs room, and pulling it open, yelling "Hyung! Jaewon Hyung needs..."

And that's when he realised...

Minsoo was awake.

And boy did his Hyung not look good at all.

He was curled up in a ball, shaking, and almost certainly crying. The Maknae had never seen him in this state before, and he never wants to again.

"Hyung, are you okay?" The blonde asked, after seeing the smaller boy hold back any noise of distress as soon as he got startled by the Maknae yelling.

"What's wrong with Jaewon?" Minsoo asked. And oh how small and Shakey and scratchy his voice came out. It still had some authority to it, but gosh did Daehyun just want to hug him and cry for him right then.

"He... He's in the bathroom, and won't open up. He's not doing so well Hyung." And now Daehyun was being careful with what he said because Minsoo wasn't doing well either, and if only they had time for both his hyungs to get the attention they deserved, but right now his Hyung locking himself in the bathroom was their first priority, and Minsoo knew it too.

Minsoo had straightened himself out and quickly collected himself, as he turned around to ask "Have you checked for... The... The keys in... Ah let me show you." Minsoo didn't know he would need to think at 4am, but he had forgotten what a cookie jar was called at this early hour, and had to physically show the worried kid where it was.

As they quickly walked to the kitchen, Daehyun could finally see how shaky the silver haired boy was, and the fact that he could just compose himself so easily, even with tear streaks and blochy red marks on his face, scared the younger one. How long had their leader been doing this... How long has he been hiding his pain?

It was kind of cute seeing the shorter one reach for the cookie jar, when Daehyun would have been glad to help, but he just observed Minsoo get up on the counter, reach his hand in the jar, and pull out a small key.

Once he got the small key, he was making a beeline towards the bathroom shared among all 4 of them, and went to unlock it.

And boy if he was keeping his composure then, he sure as heck wasn't now.

He could hear how distressed Jaewon was, and he hadn't even seen what was behind that door. He knew Jaewon was freaking out and sounded like he was having trouble catching his breath on top of his heavy sobs.

Minsoo was trying to open the door, but he couldn't. He tries to help, but he can't. He's trying to stop shaking, but he can't. And f***, Why can't he open a stupid door.

He started pounding at the door hard telling Jaewon to "OPEN THE F***ing DOOR JAE."

And bless Daehyuns heart, because in the softest tone, he gently took the key from the leaders frustrated hands, and went, "Here let me try Hyung."

Minsoo just kicked the door and stepped behind Dongho and Daehyun, as the blonde easily opened the door.

What the 3 saw in there was something they never EVER thought they would.

Glass was all over the floor, but the bathroom sink was perfectly fine. The handheld mirror had been shattered though, and blood was dripping from the suffering boys hand facing them. Jaewons knees were tightly to his chest, as he was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. His knuckles were turning white as they were gripping at his hair as tight as they could. No one could see his face, but they imagined he must have had a pained expression on.

Daehyun and Dongho immediately rushed in to check on the red head.

Dongho had softly lifted Jaewon's face to see him. "Jaewon-ah. Baby, you're gonna be alright." but all Jaewon could do is sob even more and shake his head.

Once Daehyun figured out how to pry Jaewon's hand away from his hair, he started mending to the injured hand. He rushed out of the room to find all the medical supplies he needed, as Dongho held onto the crying boy sobbing in his shoulder, as he shushed him and rubbed his back.

On Daehyuns way back, with all the supplies in his hand, he noticed their leader in the hallway... On the floor... With his hands over his face... As he just sat there... Motionless.

Aish Daehyun couldn't handle much more of this. He just wanted everyone to be okay again.

He entered the bathroom carefully tending to the wounds, as he told Dongho that "Minsoo-hyung isn't alright."

"What do you mean?"

"He.. he's out there, he.. I don't know. When I went to wake him up, he was already awake crying."

Dongho looked down at Jaewon to see he had calmed down significantly and decided that Daehyun could handle the rest. The poor blonde looked stressed as heck, but Dongho needed to look after the leader aswell.

"Hey baby, Daehyuns going to finish bandaging you up okay, I'll be outside the door if you need me, okay?" Jaewon whined when Dongho let go of him, and guided him up to sit on the closed toilet seat. He sat there obediently, with his eyes cast down, face flushed in embarrassment, but Daehyun just smiled and continued to wrap his hand up.

Dongho went outside and sat infront of the leader. Minsoo was different than Jaewon, Dongho could tell Jaewon wanted some physical comfort, but he wasn't too sure how Minsoo would react, maybe he'd snap and slap his hand away, or push him and storm out of the room.

So he didn't baby him like Jaewon, instead he used his regular voice, "Hey Minsoo-yah, what's wrong?"

No response.

"Min, please talk to me."

No response.

"Yah, anyone in here?" Dongho said, pulling Minsoo's hands away from his face. Minsoo didn't fight back like he thought he would. Infact, once they locked eyes, Minsoo had crumbled. He started crying like Jaewon had moments ago. Dongho had tried to hold him like he did with the red head, but Minsoo just tried to hide again, swatting his hands away.

"Min, please talk to me? We're worried."

"I'm sorry." Was his heartbreaking reply. What a contrast in tone from the last thing he heard him say. 'OPEN THE F***ING DOOR JAE.'

"Minsoo." Dongho said, swallowing back some tears himself.

Aish he had to do something about all this.

"Hey Daehyun, bring Jaewon out to the living room, we all need to have a talk."

Daehyun did just that, holding Jaewon's non injured hand and leading him to the couches. They found themselves curled next to eachother, on the way the living room they saw the state their leader was in. Hearing Minsoo's crying appologies hurt them. He kept saying how sorry he was, and everyone knew he was feeling guilty for all he had done.

"Are you okay?" Jaewon asked Daehyun, laying on his shoulder, hearing his thumping heart.

"Me?" Daehyun asked confused. Wasn't Jaewon the one who had a meltdown 2 seconds ago.

"You seem scared." 

"I am." Daehyun whispered.

Jaewon just leaned in and held him tighter as they waited for the others to come.

Dongho managed to wrap Minsoo's legs around his hip, and pick him up. Minsoo just burried his face in Dongho's neck, and continued crying. The raven haired boy walked over to the living room where Daehyun looked terrified, and Jaewon wouldn't dare open his eyes, hiding in Daehyuns chest.

Dongho didn't know what to do next.

He sat down on the other couch with Minsoo to his chest, waiting for him to calm down.

But the boy just wouldn't.

"Minsoo please, none of us are mad at you." Dongho said rocking the boy back and forth.

"Jaewon's h..hurt. It's... my fault." Minsoo said muffled in Dongho's hoodie, still sobbing.

"No hyung, I'm okay now! Don't cry!" Jae finally opened his eyes to see the sad sight infront of him.

"No, no, no." Minsoo sobbed in Dongho's shoulder.

"Honey, please, Jaewon is better now, but we need to talk about what happened." Dongho said, trying to get Minsoo to calm down.

"Jae's okay?" Minsoo croaked out, peaking up from Dongho's chest.

"I'm okay." Jaewon repeated, putting his hands up in defense, like that were to change anything.

Just then Minsoo got out of the eldest boys hold, and ran to Jaewon, hugging him tight, crying in his chest now. Jaewon made an audible 'oof' noise from the force, but hugged him tight the best he could with 1 working hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't deserve to be an Idol, I'm a terrible leader and I f***ed everything up."

"Don't say that Hyung, you're amazing." Jaewon played with Minsoo's hair and comfortingly scratched his head.

"Yeah, you're a great leader, stop being mean to yourself." Daehyun chimed in.

"It's true" was all Minsoo could say.

"Minsoo, please don't think that way about yourself. You need to talk to us about what's going on, and why you're feeling this way. You too Jaewon, you don't... You don't seem alright." Dongho pleaded.

Minsoo wasn't crying anymore, and if he was it was silent, but he did whine and burry himself deeper into Jaewon's chest. Jaewon just looked down as anxiety washed over him with what Dongho had said. Because truth is, Jae doesn't think he'd ever open up.

Just then a sleepy "M tired" broke Jaewon out of his thoughts.

Jaewon giggled cutely at the sight of his leader and tried to boop his nose.

"We need to talk in the morning then guys, this is serious ." Dongho said done with everyone's crap for tonight "let's go to bed."

"No Fair! I never got to cuddle with Minsoo-hyung yet." Daehyun pouted.

"Here take him, I think he's asleep anyway." Jaewon transfered the dead weight on the lanky Maknae.

"WHAT NO FAIR, HE'S NOT SLEEPING ON ME." The blonde yelled, not sure what to do with this leach.

"Aghhh." Daehyun groaned, lifting his leader up. He wasn't strong but Minsoo was light. He brought the leader to his bedroom where Dongho was already in bed.

He dropped his hyung on his bed with a great amount of struggle, as Minsoo had the top bunk, before carding his hand through his silver hair and kissing his temple goodnight.

"Go to bed already." Dongho said when Daehyun still hadn't left.

"Oh sorry do you want good night kisses too?" Daehyun tried bending down to kiss the elder, to be rudely pushed out just like that.

"Goodnight Hyung. Take care of yourself too." Daehyun quickly said before heading off to his bedroom where his red headed roommate was peacefully asleep.

And that was all he needed to have hope things would get better between them, before his eyelids grew heavy, and he was lulled in by sleep.


End file.
